vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Traveler Magic
Traveler Magic is a default form of witchcraft used by a subculture of witches known as the Travelers. It is used by the travelers as a result of being cursed and incapable of using Traditional Magic. This form of magic specializes in spirit possession and it's spells are cast in a language different from all other forms of magic (i.e Latin, which is used frequently - but not always - when practising Traditional Magic). Spells and Rituals *'Passanger Spell: '''Cast by Gregor on Matt, and then by Katherine on Elena, it allowed them to become a passenger inside their intended target. ('Incantation: Jaryakat a zem. Daryeet acza.) **'Activation Word: To activate the Passenger spirit inside, any person needs only to say the words ''"Vyjdi." ''This will cause the Passenger to manifest control over the host body for a period of time, however it isn't permanent unless the '''Body Sealing Ritual is used to grant the Passenger full control. Also note that the speaker does not need to be a Traveller Witch to activate the Passenger Spirit. *'Daylight Ring dispelling: Travelers use this to overwhelm day-walking Vampires, causing their Daylight Amulets to malfunction so they can be harmed by the sun. (Incantation: ''Sul opraem chele kouzlo.) *'Body Sealing Ritual: Cast by Mia to permanently place Katherine's spirit inside Elena's body. It required her to cut Katherine's body open and insert a knife containing Elena's blood. She then sprinkled salt and as she incanted, Katherine's body began to burn. Maria later used the same spell to seal Julian into Tyler's body. ('''Incantation: ''Dumi porvo vessat domo. Eta ani ovitomo.) *'Pain Infliction Spell:' As Travelers do not have access to Traditional Magic they use a spell to activate the power of pain infliction. ('Incantation: Evhas elebuk estupay!) *'Vampire Trapping Spell: '''The Travelers used this spell to corner Elena and Stefan in an abandon and decrepit house. The spell worked by closing off the doors, cancelling the magic of their daylight rings and causing pieces of the house to collapse in order to push them into a corner to acquire their blood. ('Incantation: ''Uista de artrasart! Else ulse istamet! Dumi impasset!) *'Sealing Spell: The Travelers used this spell on Wes's behalf to seal Enzo and Damon inside a house. They seemed to have control over who could and couldn't leave, however, as they let Enzo out. ('''Incantation: ''Otum adnarvet esnavit atim.) *'Acidity Spell: Wes had the Travelers cast this spell on Enzo when Damon was feeding on him to raise the acidity in his blood to that of hydrochloric acid. ('''Incantation: ''Osoarmavas ocre item otum et sine.) *'Linking Spell: ' Stefan allowed the Travelers to cast this spell on him so they could locate his doppleganger. ('Incantation: Odka na vonas czech nat, misteni!) *'Resurrection Spell: '''A powerful spell used for resurrection that involves a mass-suicide sacrifice of numerous witches who are linked together, chanting as they're engulfed in flames and perish. The spell required the sacrifices to consume the blood of two dopplegangers. This spell was used to raise Markos, the leader of the Travelers, from the Other Side. Stefan and Elena's blood was used to complete the ritual. ('Incantation: ''Otto istade hasvasaht, este (name) istade.) *'Vision Removal Spell: '' A spell used by witches known as Travellers to stop a repeating circle of connected visions.It was used by Markos and the other Travellers when they all,to prove to Damon that they aren't enemies,decided to stop Stefan and Elena's shared visions of an alternative life. ('Incantation: ''Uvon nispoche vi cristini, kuzlo chelos biht.) *'Doppelganger Prophecy Spell'': An ancient, powerful spell performed over 1500 years ago in the 5th century by the warlock Markos in order to draw the doppelgangers together,thus creating the doppelganger prophecy aswell as causing a mystical attraction between the Petrova and the Salvatore doppelgangers in the next 15 centuries.The spell's purpose true purpose was to help the Travellers,cursed witches who are unable to access traditional magic like other witches due to a curse.As Markos was their leader,he cast the spell in order to draw the doppelgangers together and basically,get their blood which was the main ingredient in breaking the curse. *'Destroying the Traveler Knife: 'Markos destroyed the final Traveler Knife by putting it in fire and casting the spell. ('Incantation: ''Evit ni et tempozo.) *'Second Passenger Spell: This spell was used by the Travelers as they were taking over the citizens of Mystic Falls. This version seems to grant longer if not complete possession of Passengers in humans.('''Incantation: Jarya kat is vido, ses malit vas), ('Activation Word:' ''Vyjit!). *'Asphyxiation Spell: Maria and two other Travelers used this spell on Jeremy Gilbert so that they could obtain Julian's original body. ('''Incantation: ''Nihedna dolce ni.) *'Locator Spell: Markos and the Travelers used this spell to locate Stefan and Elena, during which they incanted over open flames which revealed to Markos their location. ('''Incantation: ''Ole heldhat eina odvozniti.) *'Mass Channeling Spell: (Used by Markos) Markos used this spell by infusing himself with a substantial amount of doppelganger blood, alloowing him to channel the power of every single Traveler. The spell bestowed upon him great power, enough to single handedly fight off Damon with no effort. *'Vampire Curing Spell: '''The Travelers used this when experimenting on the properties of the blood of the final doppelgangers. When Sloan ingested the doppelganger blood after being turned into a Vampire, the spell removed the magic that made her a Vampire and reverted her to her original human form. Unfortunately, without the magic of vampirism sustain her, Sloan's body reverted back to the original state it was in before she became a vampire: with her throat slashed, killing her instantly. ('Incantation: ''Saplae aten cravi carmossi, estra nazholi gesena zatavit cravi carmossi.) *'The Purification of Magic: The ultimate goal of the Travelers which serves as the means to break their curse. It operates by utilizing the blood of the final two doppelgangers to destroy "impure" forms of magic (i.e. any form of magic other than Traditional Magic). Once the spell begins, it spreads and begins to unbind the "impure" magic layer by layer and can only be stopped by killing one of the doppelgangers. ('''Incantation: ''Zapet parvit ezol ehmit prokleh eti.) *'Overwhelming the Anchor: (Used by Liv) Liv used this spell when the Travelers were massacred in order to take advantage of their overwhelming Bonnie to allow members of the Mystic Falls Gang to come back to life, however each person resurrect would cross back through Bonnie and with each person she began to weaken. The spell also proved draining for Liv who struggled to maintain it and possible would have died of over exertion as well had her brother Luke not intervened. ('''Incantation: ''Ohto eestenay as vazat esvet ohnaz eespalit.'') Practitioners *Gregor † *Kristoff † *Rene † *Mia † *Katerina Petrova † *Sloan † *Markos † *Ivan † *Julian † *Maria † *Katerina's Father † *Liv Parker (Temporary User) *All of The Travelers † Trivia *According to Katherine, her father claimed this magic has roots to the Devil himself. *Traveler Magic may not be considered a form of magic by itself, as it was an alternate way invented by the Travelers to access Traditional magic. *Silas and Qetsiyah did not use this form of magic as they were not affected by the curse placed on the Travelers which cut them off from Traditional magic. When they cast the immortality spell, all the witches now known as Travellers used the same magic as the other witches. Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers